


雪

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 過去捏造。炯單箭頭暗戀期間的小插曲。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya





	雪

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:ZionT-SNOW

下雪了。  
灰藍的天空落下潔白的雪花，消融在炯的手心。他眨眨眼，距離自己站哨的時間剩下不到十分鐘，下雪的速度不至於快到都落在裝備上讓他的衣服變得濕重而難以穿脫，看來天氣會越來越冷。炯想著，重新將注意力放回了駐紮地前——距離街道有一段距離的軍隊駐紮區為了防止一般市民進入所以發派人手守著入口處，可說實話站在這邊除了觀察遠處街道來往的行人以外就是挺乏味的一件事。  
「伊格納多夫！」他順著聲音來源移動視線——是他隊上的小隊長，帶著軍營裡食堂獨有的味道朝他小跑步過來，他從二十公尺處就能想像他今天午餐吃了什麼。  
「抱歉，我應該沒遲到吧？」他笑嘻嘻稍歉意對他行了禮，接過他手上的步槍。  
「你來得很準時。」炯露出微笑，簡單交代了過去兩小時內有進出軍營的人，後者專心聽著，在他即將離去的瞬間叫住了他。  
「斯特隆斯卡婭在事務室。」  
「事務室？」  
「辦外出證明啊，你不是要跟她一起出去嗎？」  
我嗎？炯反問道，小隊長搖搖頭，他也不知道。

  
沒聽說那種事啊。站哨點與事務室的距離不算太遠，儘管他腦中充滿疑惑，聽到在軍中跟自己最熟識的人在事務室後也不自覺小跑起來往她在的地方前進。  
他繞過一排排針樹林，在轉角彎處的事務室屋簷底下看到眼熟的麥穗色，舞子正望著手裡的外出證明發呆，興許是聽到他的腳步聲，她猛然抬起眼，臉上滿是喜顏悅色。  
「抱歉，等很久了嗎？」  
她盡量地拍去落在他肩頭的雪，「沒有啦，不用擔心。」  
「妳要出去？」他道了聲謝，接過他的外出證明。又被舞子拿下他的軍帽，取而代之的是他平時就在戴的圍巾，炯糊裡糊塗地整了整自己的頭髮，定晴一看舞子只穿了件軍服外面套上了她自己的大衣與毛線帽。  
「對啊。我今天難得沒有事情要做，想說去大街上晃晃就好。」舞子稍微抖了抖積在鞋底乾掉的泥巴，呼出的白氣立刻消散在逐漸凍人的寒冷裡。  
「你剛好也下崗就⋯⋯一起去？」

  
炯的腦袋不合時宜出現了約會這個字眼，明明知道並非如此，他們本身之間的關係說是約會更像是——長期相處下來位於身邊的同胞既青梅竹馬而已——即便他早就清楚自己的心意，他仍沒有打算更進一步發展他們的關係。畢竟他不知道說出自己的喜愛之情會對他們帶來什麼影響，他也不知道她怎麼想的，所以現在只能是青梅竹馬。  
她走到哪裡，他就會想跟著她。  
舞子見他沈默當作默認，向變整齊的頭髮滿意地點頭，將軍帽還給他。她勾起嘴角，不懷好意地向他眨眼。炯對他青梅竹馬們的笑容之下潛藏的意圖已經猜累了，卻總是猜了個七、八十分。  
「⋯⋯妳想去小巷裡的巧克力店？」  
才剛踏出營區他就忍不住質疑她的行程，舞子稍微皺起眉頭，略微不快的表情讓他也板著臉復述一遍，甜品店。他拉低嗓子告知他的青梅竹馬這不是一個好選擇——對他來說。跟他比起來清澈許多的天藍色染上了不知所措，舞子咬了咬下唇提醒他幾分鐘前的對話。嚴格來說他並沒有開口，全都是舞子在自說自話——可是他不得不承認自己就是會聽她的話。  
炯一時之間找不著反駁的理由，他只好在她的邀約既選擇之下維持他的條件。「先說好，我不幫妳試吃巧克力。」  
舞子臉上出現稍縱即逝的僵硬，像是沒料到炯今天會這麼強硬的不給予她商量的餘地，她躲開眼神交流，最後用餘光觀察他毫不退讓的表情些微沮喪地答應他的條件。「⋯⋯原本想著今天上街要多吃點巧克力的⋯⋯」看來只能買一杯小的熱巧克力跟一顆巧克力了，舞子估算著錢包裡的金錢與實際上的花費，並祈禱今天店內不要有新品推出。  
她誹腹咕噥著被炯澆的一頭冷水，又突然想起了什麼似的望向他。

  
炯一言不發偷偷捕捉舞子每個表情變化，應該是意外、驚愕，然後⋯⋯有點失落。自己不喜歡也真的不擅長吃甜食，他只是難得一次沒給對方商量空間，舞子的反應比他想像中還大，他是不是做得稍過分了點？當炯還在為他自己的任何話語與決定思考該不該反省，或許心情不好的當事人則眨了眨她茂密細長的睫毛，湊到他面前問道：「吶、你最近沒有花錢吧？」  
「⋯⋯沒、沒有。」  
少女忽地停了下來，嚇得他一個機靈差點撞到她。「那借我錢吧！」  
這種説話說到一半突然改變行動的方式到底是她學灼還是灼學她，炯暗自將結論歸於灼跟舞子在某些方面腦電波特別合這種牽強的理由，將其拋之腦後。舞子目光如炬等待他的答覆，假設他不借她錢，她就會串通改天擔任後勤的女士兵讓她們在他的飯菜中少給點肉——這不是第一次。炯伸出手指比了一，舞子立刻報二，他搖搖頭，豈能料到舞子直接一針見血結束了這場交易：「一杯熱巧克力等於四個巧克力。」

這錢是有去不回的，炯重重地嘆氣，無可奈何地示意她繼續走，麥穗色的髮梢隨著她哼的曲調飄動，甚至還跟他提起了最近她們那層樓發生的趣事，說是隔壁小隊的人偷偷幽會差點被巡邏的人發現，匆匆回去後膝蓋不小心撞到床板沒控制好音量把同寢的人吵醒了，結果那個人要請全寢的人吃一個禮拜炸麵包。  
戀愛趣事。他對女生將其稱為「趣事」感到不解，這並不是什麼特別有趣的事，如果被發現的話會被暫時派到後勤去，一個不小心會直接上到戰場最前線吧。況且他實在不認為偷偷幽會是個好選擇，可以更正大光明一點，比如說在食堂吃飯的時候。他說，舞子轉過頭頗為詫異瞥了一眼，「⋯⋯炯真的不懂女生呢。」  
「我說妳⋯⋯」我有那麼糟糕嗎。話音剛落，他默默接下她手中剛剛撐起的雨傘，汽車行人十字路口處的咖啡店內播放著稀有的舊時代音樂，閒話結束這些聲音回歸到他們正常的音量大小，平日午後的莫斯科街道不沉寂也不熱鬧，總是維持適當的人潮，另一方面代表了即將塵埃落定的和平，然而當他們離開這一區街道的那天到來，或許又會變得不再熟悉。

「那家咖啡店所在的方向，然後往左拐有個小巷。」呼出的熱氣霎那消失於空氣裡，舞子手指著會播放舊時代音樂的咖啡店說道，「就到了。」  
「挺近的啊。我們走了不到十分鐘吧？」  
「是啊。其實再遠一點，十五分鐘左右還有一家，這兩家是這條大街上保證好吃的巧克力店。」  
「巧克力達人。」炯平靜地在他們等紅綠燈話題也告一段落時開口，「妳在出島也沒有很常去不是嗎。」  
「嗯——出島也很少，而且價格還是偏高啦，畢竟是日本嘛。」

綠燈了。

他們踩著悠閒的腳步渡過馬路，偶爾有路過的小孩看見炯的一身軍裝好奇地瞪大眼睛猛瞧，察覺到孩子的視線他露出淺笑。身後的母親看見他跟舞子共撐一把傘後也只是笑著投以羨慕的眼光——羨慕年輕人戀愛的角度、對軍人與一般人的戀愛（在這戰亂的環境下）帶有羅曼蒂克的濾鏡，他遇到太多抱持這樣想法的人了，沒有，真的沒有，不需要那麼多臆測與幻想，他們就單純很普通地走在一起；炯在心底不斷重複否定，等著對方從他身上移開目光，同時像是在說服自己，為了抑制躁動、緊張羞澀的內心，他不能承認自己的心情，假如表現出來的態度超過了所謂青梅竹馬，會為他們的關係帶來怎樣的未知數？  
他無數次暗想——反正，炯・米哈伊爾・伊格納多夫是不會因此輕易動搖的。  
他們到達店門口收傘，炯瞥了眼天空，雪似乎有越下越大的趨勢。

歡迎光臨。年邁的婦人招呼著從休息的小搖椅上站起身迎接突然到訪的客人，她直直站著目光來回穿梭在他跟舞子身上，愣是將他全身上下都打量過一遍，然後清了清喉嚨對著正在商品櫃前仔細端看的少女開口：「男朋友？」  
「咦、」  
「才不是呢！」舞子迅速否認，婦人好笑地附和著她，邊聊天邊走到後方店面拿了個小的托盤走過來。  
「哎，我以為妳交了個男朋友嘛。妳們有幾個人偶爾會帶男朋友來店裡買巧克力啊。」  
「妳想太多了啦，我之前不是說我兒時玩伴也在部隊裡嗎——今天他沒事，我讓他借我錢買巧克力。」

炯從剛剛開始就插不上話，他不知道自己現在是什麼表情——舞子回答老闆娘誤會的時候他們倒是無意間交換視線，恐怕自己充滿驚愕剩下的空白吧。也就是呆掉了。  
明明幾分鐘前才說自己不會輕易動搖，現在他又在幹嘛？  
暗自懊悔自己的所有表現，炯皺了皺眉：「請問是要⋯⋯？」  
伸到眼前的物體是紙盒，裡面分隔成方格，其中三個已經裝了巧克力，老闆娘聲音幽幽傳進耳裡：「一杯熱巧克力加奶油、四個巧克力，哪部分是你要付的？」  
「巧克力。」  
「你不挑一個嗎？真的全部讓她挑？」老闆娘語重心長地勸說，彷彿在擔心他破產，可說到底他也只要付其中兩顆的錢就好。  
「呃、那就左邊這個再來一顆。」  
「你要甘草還是黑莓的？」  
「⋯⋯黑莓的好了。」  
其實他也怕一不小心身上的錢變得不夠用，所以在老闆娘的建議之下炯挑了個近在咫尺、舞子應該會喜歡的巧克力口味。

等待熱巧克力的期間他們坐在店裡角落的長板凳上，他的青梅竹馬捧著巧克力，感覺那雙天藍色的瞳孔要把盒子看穿出個洞，貌似在猶豫要從哪一顆開始享用，然而她揀起方才他選的口味送到他嘴邊。  
「⋯⋯其實我選了跟你一樣的，所以這顆給你。」  
啊、這不是試吃。是我請你吃的，這顆是我買的。舞子飛快說明，巧克力停在抿成一線的唇間。  
對於炯來說，這瞬間他只能捕捉到她背後窗戶外飄著的雪、她的手指，和他自己紛亂的思緒、不斷加速的心跳。  
飄雪會讓萬物都沉靜，他首先浮現在腦中的是雪地的戰場，人的氣息軍事多隆的聲響銳減，偶爾透過通紅的臉頰傳來的涼意、同伴蓄勢待發的吐息，然後才是他們日常生活中的一切，不分連隊熱鬧的慶祝聖誕節、端著伙食喝著蜂蜜酒，或是跟著舞子外出，試圖在比起年幼更能理解世界的現在記下故鄉一年四季的樣貌，如果萬一，有什麼有趣的還可以特別記下回去跟灼分享；可是，他想，今天下的雪似乎不夠讓他周圍的一切安靜下來。他的心跳脈搏更是如此，撲通撲通掩蓋其他的任何想法，在巧克力到達唇邊後他好笑地輕咬著甜點，微仰將巧克力順利送進口中。炯的眼睛始終沒離開過舞子的指尖，外層的黑巧克力在她收回手的時候融化，作為核心的黑莓內陷在她擦手時被他咬破，酸甜酸甜，隨著在她吃下相同的巧克力時止不住的嘴角上揚，外與內之間薄薄的榛果醬也被他捲入口腔深處。

炯移開了視線。好甜，他輕抵著手背開口說道。  
「對你來說是不是真的太甜了啊⋯⋯」  
嗯，炯應聲。他端起茶杯，啜飲招待的紅茶。他知道舞子正盯著他，所以他不敢面對她。  
真的太甜了，甜到咽下去後都覺得心臟在狂跳。他說。  
你很誇張欸。她說。  
他只是繼續喝著茶，希望自己的心跳能趕快恢復正常。


End file.
